1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor photodetector, and to a radiation detecting apparatus comprising the semiconductor photodetector.
2. Related Background Art
Known as the semiconductor photodetector is a backside incident type photodiode array in which a plurality of photodiodes are formed on one surface side of a semiconductor substrate, while the other surface is used as a light incident surface (see, for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-74553, and Patent Document 2: WO2005/038923).